


Gun Play

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, forgive me Father for I have sinned, i found this post about luke fucking ohm with a gun and like how could i not write sth for it???, okay look, sin - Freeform, y'all are sinners also lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can have fun with a gun.





	Gun Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlysmii7y on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cuddlysmii7y+on+tumblr).



> Enjoy.

The metal was cold against his ass. He shivered. It was maneuvered to his entrance and slowly inserted. Ryan liked it. When his boyfriend had first proposed the idea, he had declared him to be out of his mind. But his partner was persistent and maybe Ryan found it weirdly attractive after a while.

He raised his ass higher, a low chuckle resounded from behind him. Oh, how he loathed it at that moment. It felt wrong yet so right.

The gun was now officially used to pleasure Ryan. Luke moved it in and out of him quickly. Even though the gun wasn’t loaded it thrilled Ryan. Luke knew a lot about guns, he liked the feeling of security they gave him. Ryan was never opposed to protecting himself but guns were a little too much for him. He left the task of handling the guns they did own in Luke’s hands. And dammit could the man handle his guns. 

The taller man above him hadn’t even undressed, the dominance Luke had over Ryan was astounding. Ryan never complained about being the bottom, the one to take it up the butt, the whatever. It felt weird and unnatural when he wasn’t.  
The gun was pulled out, Ryan whined. Again that damned chuckle. “Admit that this was a good idea. You clearly like being fucked with a gun” Ryan didn’t answer his head was buried in his hands. “I will continue once you admit that you were wrong, baby.” Luke’s voice was teasing at first but now he was completely calm.

“I-it was a g-g-good idea”, Ryan’s words were whispered into their bedroom. A smirk found its way onto Luke’s face, unbeknownst to Ryan. In the most serious tone he could muster, he asked Ryan “What was that, babe? I didn’t hear you.”  
Ryan sighed, he needed relief and the only way to get it was by admitting his wrong.

“I-I was wrong, the gun w-was a great idea.” Luke’s smirk broadened, he was enjoying this too much. “Baby, you need to speak up, if you want me to understand you.” There was no way that Ryan hadn’t heard the amusement in his voice that time.

Ryan tightly shut his eyes, he felt humiliated in all the right ways. “I said, the gun was a good idea.” he paused for a second. “Now would you please, for the love of God, continue fucking me with it?!” Luke let out a loud laugh, before leaning closer to Ryan’s ear. “With pleasure, my dear.”

The gun had found its place in Ryan’s ass less than a second later. And soon he unraveled. The coldness of the weapon mixed with the expertise of his partner left his whole body shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry if you're all disturbed now xD
> 
> I had fun writing this and, again, it can be found on my tumblr.


End file.
